Mimi's first day back
by Sora-Lyn
Summary: Mimi takes a trip to the mall with Tai and Matt.


Mimi's first day back  
  
It's the first day Mimi came beck from the digital world. What will she do?? Duh!!! You know!!! Shop!!....  
  
"Oh I can't believe I'm back!" Mimi whispered to herself in her bedroom. She flung open her closet and revealed a selection of fashionable clothes. She smiled as she looked around her beautiful bedroom. But suddenly she felt a twinge of sadness. She missed Palmon so much and it was only the day after she left the digital world. Mimi shook away the feeling of unhappiness as she turned to her closet, wondering what she'll wear. After ten minutes of searching she finally decided to wear an ultra cool pink tank top and a pair of white shorts. She also took out her baby pink platform's and her pink mini purse. She gazed at her reflection at the mirror. She smiled at what she saw.   
  
As soon as she got out of the house, she headed for the mall. Her most favourite place in the world! She noticed that a bunch of hot guy's passing by gave her long looks and whistles. She blushed as a particularly cute boy smiled at her. "He kind of look's like Matt..." she thought as she passed him. She stared at the guy who looked at Matt for a while, but she wasn't looking where she was going and she ran straight into a person. Mimi stumbled as she said her sorries but when she looked up she saw it was Matt! He smiled at her as she got up.   
  
"Oh hi Matt." Mimi said.  
"Nice to see you here Mimi" Matt answered.  
"Funny meeting you here..." Mimi started saying but Matt cut her off.  
"Wow!! You look good!" He said.  
"Umm....ya, you too." Mimi said.  
  
Matt felt a huge surge of relief. He smiled as he was about to tell Mimi how he really felt about her. Suddenly, someone yelled at Mimi. Matt turned around to see who it was. It was Tai, looking his usual goofy self again.   
  
"Hi you guy's!! Fancy meeting you here!" Tai said happily.  
"Hi Tai!! Nice to see you too!" Mimi said almost as happily as Tai.  
"Fancy meeting you here?? Tai, what's gotten into you dude??" Matt asked.  
"Huh??" Tai said.  
"Oh never mind boy's!!! Let's go to the mall!" Mimi said.  
"But I wasn't going to the mall Mimi, I was going to play soccer!" Tai protested.  
"Ya, and ummm....I have to go too. Matt stammered.  
"Oh no way guy's!! You're not going to get away with those lame excuses! Now let's go!" Mimi said.  
"But wait..."  
"No way Mimi..."  
"I'm sick please don't let me go!!"  
"But I don't shop!"   
Tai and Matt yelled as Mimi dragged them away. When they got to the mall Mimi took them right away to the clothes store. She shoved Tai and Matt into the dressing room's as they complained some more.  
  
"Oh please Mimi!!"  
"Don't make me go in there!"  
"I'm not wearing this!!"  
"Cashier!! Help!!!!"  
"Mimi!!"  
  
After a while of Tai and Matt's complaining, they finally got into the dressing room. Mimi waited impatiently as she sat at one of the chair's in the dressing room hall. After about ten minutes Matt and Tai called from the changing room stalls.  
  
"Mimi!! I look ridiculous!!!" Matt yelled   
"Oh no! I'm not going out there!!!" Tai yelled.  
"Well you'd better before I come in there and get you!!" Mimi screamed.  
"Yes, mother..." Tai and Matt said dully.  
  
When they came out of the stall's people around them giggled. Tai had on a pink t-shirt with the words "girl power" on it, a pair of black pant's and a giant blue and black hat was on his head. Matt had a big oversized tank top, a pair of beige overalls and a giant pink scarf. Tai and Matt took one look at each other and started laughing hysterically. Mimi looked at them in horror as they laughed at each other. She stared at the floor until they noticed her.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi??" Matt asked.  
"Ya, what's wrong?" Tai echoed.   
"You didn't like the way I dressed you." Mimi said shamefully.  
"I'm just no good. A good laugh and that's it!!" Mimi said.  
"Awww...don't be sad Mimi" Matt said  
"Ya!! We'll do anything for you Mimi" Tai said to Mimi.  
"Anything??" Mimi asked as a devilish look crossed her face.  
"Oh no!! What have you done now Tai?" Matt said, looking scared.  
"Umm... Nothing. I just said we'd do anything for her that's all." Tai stammered.  
"That's just the problem!..." Matt said.  
"Let's do makeovers!!!" Mimi said.  
"I was afraid she'd say that..." Matt groaned.  
"Come on!!! Let's go to that cool new make up store!" Mimi said as she dragged Tai and Matt helplessly across the floor.   
"Ummm...are you going to be paying for that miss?" The manager called after Mimi.  
  
As they weaved through the crowded mall, to the make up store, people stared at them laughing as they passed Tai, Matt and Mimi. When they got there, Mimi got to work right away. She on some blue eye shadow on Matt with some lipstick and blush. She also put some white cover up on Matt. When she was finished, he looked like Bozo the clown. Then Mimi moved on to Tai. She put a bit of mascara, blush, eyeliner, and orange powder on him. When he came out he looked like something that came out of African Lion Safari. Matt and Tai stared at each other in horror as Mimi looked pleased with herself.  
  
"I look like a clown!!!" Matt complained.  
"I look like a giant cat!!" Tai complained.  
"Oh you babies! It look's wonderful on you guy's!!! Latest fashion in Paris did you know?? And it look's great with your ensemble!" Mimi said.  
"Now off to the shoe store!!! Just look at those ugly things your wearing!" She said.  
"This is going to be a very long day..." Tai muttered. 


End file.
